Fox Spirit
by shadyking
Summary: Rated mature for language and violence


Fox Spirit-Chapter 1

As the sun rose on a new day in the peaceful day of Konoha, it peeked into the apartment window of a sleeping couple, still catching a few last minutes of sleep before their day began. As the blond haired male awoke as the sun hit his bright blue eyes, he look over and saw his pink haired beauty sleeping nest to him and all he could do was smile. He leaned down and started kissing along the back of her neck. She stirred as she started to wake.

"Naruto, you really know how to wake a girl up don't you" she said.

"Anything for you my sweet Sakura" he replied

All Sakura could as smile at her boyfriend of 3 years, "Do you have to go on this mission?"

Naruto looked in her beautiful eyes, "yes, but you know I'm not going alone, I'll have a team with me"

"I know, but I don't have to like the fact you're leaving," she said with a pout.

Naruto leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back as quick as I can"

Sakura smiled at him, "Go get showered and dressed and I'll cook you some breakfast"

Naruto got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

Sakura got up and put on her robe and headed to the kitchen to her man a delicious breakfast. As she cooked she thought back over the years her and Naruto were together and she was glad she finally broke down and said yes to going on a date with him. it was certainly one night she will never forget.

As she was finishing cooking she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a pair of soft lips touch her neck. She smiled and turned around to hand Naruto his plate.

Naruto was dressed in his jonin vest and outfit and was ready to go. He took his plate and gave Sakura a quick kiss before sitting down and eating.

Sakura smiled and went off to shower and dress. After she showered and got dressed she slipped on the necklace Naruto had gotten her for their 1 year anniversary. She loved this necklace and treasured it greatly. She walked back in to the kitchen and saw Naruto cleaning up the kitchen.

"All ready to go baby?" She asked him

Naruto turned and smiled as he looked his girlfriend over. She was wearing her hospital outfit and the necklace her gave her. "You look gorgeous my sweet"

They took hands as they left and walked towards the front gate where Naruto's team was waiting for him to arrive. When they arrived he saw Shikamaru, Ino, Akamaru and Kiba waiting for him.

"Hey team ready to go?" he asked.

The team nodded and Naruto gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out with his team. She waved bye to him and headed over to the hospital and started her shift.

After a harsh shift Sakura returned home and realized how quiet it was without her man there. She remembered when they first moved in; they spent the entire day unpacking and the entire night making sure they had sex in every room of the place. She got a little bite to eat and headed to bed.

It was about 5:30 am when Sakura suddenly woke and ran into the bathroom and straight to the toilet. She threw up. After she was done she grabbed the phone and called the hospital and told them she would not be in today due to her not feeling well. After that she brushed her teeth and crawled back into bed to hopefully get a little more sleep.

A couple hours later there was a knock at the front door. Sakura mustard up the strength to get out of bed and answer it. After she opened the door she noticed that it was the 5th hokage.

"So I hear you're not feeling well today Sakura," Tsunade stated.

Sakura shook her head and moved to let Tsunade in.

Tsunade entered and looked at her once great pupil, "So what brought upon your sickness?"

"I don't know," She stated.

"Have a seat, I'm going to give you a check-up to see what's going on" Tsunade said.

Sakura took a seat on the couch as Tsunade looked her over. Tsunade got a curious look on her face.

"Sakura when was your last period?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious that's all?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then she looked at the calendar and it was then she realized she was late. "Shit, I'm late"

"Well it's just a hunch but I'll have to run a blood test to be sure, but I believe that you're pregnant" Tsunade replied.

Sakura just sat there and tried to process what her teacher just told her.

"So I suggest we head down to the hospital and run that test" Tsunade said as she helped Sakura up and to the hospital.

After they reached the hospital Tsunade drew some blood and sent it to the lab to have the test run and sent Sakura home for the day and told her she would call with the results.

After Sakura got home she went straight to bed and tried to sleep but with no luck. The thought of her being pregnant with her and Naruto's baby kind of scared her considering he wasn't here with her to find out. It also scared her because she didn't know when he would return and didn't want him to think she had been unfaithful in his absence.

A couple hours later there was a knock on the door of the apartment. Sakura woke up and walked to the door and answered it. It was Tsunade. Sakura let her boss in and closed the door. Tsunade had a folder in her hand.

"So are those the results?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded and handed her the folder.

Sakura sat down and opened the folder and read over the results. The results did indeed tell her that she was indeed pregnant. Sakura sighed and closed the folder and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Sakura, I thought you would have been happy to know that you are pregnant with your boyfriend's baby," Tsunade stated.

"That would be the case if he was here to receive the new as well. I don't know when he will be back and don't want him to think I was unfaithful in his absence," Sakura replied.

"Well I will make sure that he knows that you weren't when he gets back," Tsunade replied trying to cheer up her pupil.

Sakura gave a little smile and looked at her old teacher.

"Take a few days and see how you are doing and give men a call and we will about you returning to work," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and followed Tsunade to the door to let her out. After that she returned to bed and went to sleep.

After a couple days rest Sakura was feeling better and was able to return to work. Sakura entered her office and noticed the backed up paper work and got started. It took several days to complete it all but she was happy to get it all done. She got up and made her rounds to check on the patients and stopped to talk to a few nursed who were all curious why she was out. She told them she caught a cold and left it at that.

*3 months later*

Sakura had been back at work for 3 months and she had finally told everyone that she was pregnant and they were all excited for her and Naruto.

Sakura was in doing her rounds when she heard the front door of the hospital open and sounds of feet rushing to the OR. She peeked around the corner and saw a group of doctors moving a person who looked like Kiba. Sakura looked down the hall and saw both Shikamaru, Ino, and Akamaru in the waiting room. She walked forward towards them.

They saw her coming and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes starting to tear up.


End file.
